metalfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian/Awaken to the Suffering review: Ohai, Slam Death Metal... Wait, WTF?!?!
Ohai, guys! The great and mighty Ouroburos comes back again with another album review! And what better way than to review an album that came out this Tuesday. That's right, folks! Here is my review of Pathology's new album, Awaken to the Suffering. It's pretty clear that my last two reviews were mainly negative scores, however that's because I found both Unsign the Skyline's Nevaeh and Morbid Angel's Illud Divinum Insanus just unlistenable. Now there are some people who may find charm out there, and fine if they do... Me personally, stay the hell away from those suckers. To start off with, Pathology is an American death metal band hailing from San Diego, California who is often mislabeled as more of a deathgrind/gorecore sort of musical group, to the point of calling them a genre I like to call "slam"... What the fuck is that, you ask? Well fans generally label the music as "slam" due to how groovy and distorted the majority of the instruments are. I'm also pointing out that the listeners pretty much deem the vocals of any "slam" group just atrocious... And there's lyrics, but nothing really comprehensible is heard. A few examples I'll bring up include Cephalotripsy, Lymphatic Phlegm, and even Waking the Cadaver. Honestly, I don't really mind at all. Course I don't hear any lyrical content being sung out as much, but any metalhead (as long as THAT ONE happens to be a demented fuckwad in disguise) would admit that it has some charm and atmosphere to go with it, and I find that pretty cool as well. Yeah, flame me all you want, but I have the almighty powers of Dio, Elvis Prestley, and Seth Putnam on my side! I said I'm open to almost any kind of music, remember? Now if you wanna know something different about this album, then you'll notice immediately that Matti Way has left his duties as the vocalist... Makes sense to me. But what doesn't really make since as much is that they officially hired in ex-''I'' Declare War frontman Jonathan Huber, who shockingly fits in this death metal/slam killerfest. I was a bit unhappy at first the band decided to get in a guy who's more familiar with deathcore (which I hate, by the way) than anything else... However, my views have nearly changed, seeing how Huber's a rather suitable replacement. I'm guessing Pathology may go somewhere with this dude after all, huh? {sighs} Okay, doubtful that is, but I personally won't care if that fails... And we have to keep searching for hope somewhere, guys! Moving on. Awaken to the Suffering sounds very polished and well-produced. I guarantee that there is rarely any song on this record you will find boring... But that's all betrayed by the vocals, to be exact. God, do they sound rather gay and non-threatening! Again, these types of bands are usually poked fun of in the vocalist department and I can't blame the metalheads (or, dare I say it, the scene kids)... Well better yet, I'm gonna point at their listening skills. I may not be able to hear the vocals as I've said before, but there HAS to be something wrong inside all of your heads. Have you not explored this music yet, or are you too lazy to explain further and just pass it as another thing that attracts scenesters? Usually the ones who don't approve of this sort of band actually like shit including These Hearts and Bring Me the Horizon. I'm very disappointed, and while everybody is entitled to their own opinion, it's kinda sad to see this kinda crap around these parts nowadays. Note that I said "kinda" twice. Pathology is a band that I wish should also stay out of Victory Records, given that they should be on a label more suitable... Like, say, Metal Blade or Century Media. Be aware that the Chicago independent label has been getting more and more commercial since the end of 2005 (to you, it could be either later or earlier than that), making me utterly sick to my stomach. Why is Victory considered "independent", again? MAYBE most of the fans of the company are technically scenesters who want less Blackguard and Wretched and instead more A Day to Remember and even Design the Skyline.... BBBBLLLLEEEGH!!!!! I would dig up my own grave now if I were you. There are tracks on this album btw that sound so simple, yet killer in which you wish you could punch a thousand TV screens like a raging demon. "Opposing Globalization" gives you a run for your money, while other ones like "Ingesion of Creation" and "Media Consumption" are just horrid beasts arriving to kill all naysayers... As in, these songs kick your ass till you cry tears of joy! Did I also forget to mention that "Media Consumption"'s track name fits considering how retarded and out of control most mainstream media is, these days??? AH-HAHAHAHAHA!!!!! The track also got a music video, which, in all its glory, is just awful. Pathology was really carried away on this one, as they couldn't make a video akin to "Code Injection" from the Legacy of the Ancients album, so they just did what all cookie-cutter groups do, otherwise... But enough! Overall, Awaken to the Suffering by Pathology is simply another solid record done by most death metal bands who can establish on their talent... Save for the vocals, once again. After reviewing two badly-received albums, I myself am actually a bit more generous to give this one a 8.0/10. You metalheads can check me out sometime as I do other album reviews, and don't forget to stay and read my rant on Victory Records tomorrow, too!'' Man, was this week smooth sailing or what?! We got ''Opeth's Heritage and Primus's Green Naugahyde, in which both were successful. A fine week for metal/rock, I might add... Although not for some of you, probably. Sayonara! Category:Blog posts